No Longer Me
by ninjakat405
Summary: Akihiko has once again wrote another bestselling novel and Misaki celebrates. Until he actually finds the book that earned the title. It's another BL novel, but there's another man's name printed instead of his. Who is this new guy that Akihiko is writing about? T because it's Junjou Romantica.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wow, I have the most random assortment of fandoms. Ah well,, we all like what we shall. Most of my stuff has been for Hetalia and I've been slowly fading away from that side and I've been trying with other animes. This has been in my head for awhile now and I've finally decided to put it down! I'm hoping to keep it at a two-chapter fic.

**I do not own Junjou Romantica or it characters. **Thank you and enjoy~

* * *

Akihiko tossed the envelope onto the kitchen table and reached into his pocket for a cigarette. Misaki watched it slide across the polished surface and caught it before it could fall off the edge and onto the floor.

"Watch where you put things," he chided. He turned the letter over in his hands and glanced up at Akihiko, waiting for some kind of explanation. He frowned as the older man searched for a lighter on the table. Rolling his eyes, he demanded, "What is this?"

"A letter."

Misaki bit his tongue before he could snap at him. "What type of letter? For all I know you forgot to pay the rent or Aikawa is yelling at you again or-"

"A best seller."

Misaki waved away the shifting cloud of smoke Akihiko exhaled. "What?" He gave the envelope another look.

"I have another best seller," Akihiko answered.

"Then we should celebrate!"

Akihiko ground the butt of his cigarette into an ashtray and raised an eyebrow at his lover. "Why?"

The brunette turned his eyes to the floor as he felt his cheeks warm. "Why not?" he muttered. "Sure, this happens with almost every book you ever write, but-" He lifted his chin but his stern expression fell when he found Akihiko smiling, his arms crossed as he waited. "Fine! We won't go out! I just thought we could do something nice – go out or something – but fine!"

"Misaki." He grabbed his boyfriend's wrist before he could storm out. Akihiko tugged his closer when the younger man didn't try to rip out of his grasp. "I would love to go out on a date with you." He wrapped his arms around Misaki and squeezed softly enough not to hurt him.

"I's not a date," he mumbled.

"An outing then." A flash of a smile. "I'm surprised. The last time we wanted to celebrate we were very rudely interrupted."

Misaki huffed and squirmed his way out of the silver-haired man's arms. "Then we'll go somewhere where your friends would never show up."

"Oh?" Akihiko asked, genuinely interested, "And where might that be?"

"A place that I can afford."

* * *

Of course Akihiko wouldn't let him pay. Misaki shoved his arm through the sleeve of his jacket. Even though he had money, even though they were going to a simple restaurant that even he could afford, even though he was supposed to be doing this for him, Akihiko still refused to let him pay.

He guessed he should feel lucky.

With a firm shake of his head, Misaki shrugged on his coat and stepped out of the room. But not without tripping.

Misaki kicked free of the offending stack of books covering his ankles and rubbed at the start of a bruise forming on his forehead. With a muttered curse, he climbed to his feet and hesitated. This cover looked different, newer.

Was this the bestseller?

_Usagi's fingers traced the sharp line of his jaw before dipping down to caress a collar bone and finally to grasp the hem of his shirt. Usagi's fingers were cold but the trail they left burned hot on his skin. _

_ "Usagi…" Tatsuo whispered. _

_ The man above smirked and tugged the shirt off and began to kiss at flushed skin, lips pressed hard on-_

Misaki slammed the book closed with a shout. He hung his head and groaned. Of course Akihiko would continue to win titles with books like these. He had gotten used to the fact that he was a master of the art of boy's love novels, but it still unnerved hi that he had published his fantasies with him.

Wait.

Misaki ripped open and another book and flipped through the pages.

_Tatsuo fidgeted. How was he supposed to go for yet another week without Usagi? Damn his needy clients!_

He narrowed his eyes. Who the hell was Tatsuo?

Footsteps made him drip the book.

"What are you doing? Akihiko asked, a chuckle in his voice. "Trying to find inspiration?"

Misaki snarled and chucked the book at his smiling face. "What the hell?" How could he just stand there, laughing, as his boyfriend read through books filled with fantasies about someone other than _him_? "We're not going out!"

"Misaki?" The mirth was gone, replaced with question.

He shoved Akihiko out of the way of the door and dodged a reaching hand. He didn't know where he was supposed to go, but he needed to leave. Misaki slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate hearing from you and what you think about the fic. And now...the answers are revealed!

Enjoy~

* * *

Misaki stared at his phone. He sighed and tossed it from hand to hand as his heart and head warred with each other. Should he put it away and actually watch where he was walking before he ran into another street sign, or just suck it up and call Akihiko? The whole thing could have been one big misunderstanding. God knew they had enough of those already. He didn't even have to say he had been reading the bestsellers. He could just say he ran out. Misaki had done that enough in the beginning of the relationship.

He huffed. But this was all Akihiko's fault! He should be the one to apologize.

Misaki coughed out a startled yelp as the small device in his hands began to ring. The tiny light flashed his boyfriend's number. In a panic, his thumb missed the cancel button and pressed the accept key.

"Misaki?"

Misaki bit his lip. All the angry emotions and threatening tears began to build in his chest again. And just from the sound of his name! His name that wasn't in a book.

"Misaki! Are you there?"

His finger slid across to the red key that would end the conversation. And possibly the relationship?

"What happened? Why did you run off?"

He closed the phone and pocketed it. "You should know." He felt it go off and second and third time and left the calls go unnoticed.

* * *

He returned only when he was sure that Akihiko had gone to bed. Misaki checked every room, every dark corner – save for the bedroom – for any sign that the man might still be awake. When he didn't find anything out of place, he pulled a worn blanket from a closet and headed for the couch in the livingroom.

A shifting shadow made his hesitate. "Usagi?" He was sure that he was asleep…the thought of seeing made his heart pound harder, but he couldn't be sure if it was from joy or anger.

Misaki cried out and the blanket fell from his hands as strong arms wrapped around his waist. Using his now free fists, he punched and clawed at elbows and fingers. Despite the attack, he was lifted and thrown onto the couch. Akihiko kneeled above him. His hands pinned down Misaki's above his head, his knees pressed tight against Misaki's sides.

Misaki bucked and shifted against the man-made restraints, snarling. "Let go of me!"

"What happened?"

"You're such a jerk!"

"Why did you run away?"

"I said, get _off_!" The pressure lessened and Misaki used the change to push against Akihiko. He froze as warm lips pressed against his chapped ones and his eyes widened as his burning mind finally realized that Akihiko was kissing him. He increased his efforts to get away.

One hand was wrenched free from its boney cage and he shoved Akihiko's face away. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're the one that wrote the stupid thing, so don't you try to pretend like you don't know what's going on! It came from your damn mind!" He kicked Akihiko off and jumped away from the couch.

Akihiko blinked up at his boyfriend. "I wrote it? Was there some note or letter you found?" His eyebrows knotted together at Misaki's harsh laugh. What had he read lately?

His eyes drifted to the shadowed mound his stack of books had become. Misaki had tripped and he forgotten to pick them up. His bestsellers. Misaki had been reading them before he had stormed out. He had said he was going to try to accept though, though. An Akihiko hadn't changed anything about the way he wrote.

Nothing was different except the… He slapped a hand over his mouth before his laughter could be heard.

Too late. Misaki's frown deepened at his chuckles. Was Akihiko making fun of him?

"Is it about those books?"

Misaki hesitated as another fit of laughter escaped the other. He was glad for the cover of darkness that hid his blushing face. "Maybe," he muttered.

"What specifically about them?" Akihiko could feel the edges of his lips pull up in an unwanted smile.

Misaki was sure that Akihiko could see his face glowing bright red. That could explain why he sounded so utterly pleased with himself. "You…your using your name still."

"A different one."

"And my name isn't in there anymore!" Misaki cried. "You said all of your books were based on your creepy fantasies about us, but I'm not in there! Who the hell is Tatsuo and what is he doing in there?" It all came out at once: the hurt and anger and tears. He wasn't sure what to think when Akihiko reached for him and he didn't shake the man off. "I said I would try to accept your writing." He swallowed a sob. "I…I…"

He was brought to Akihiko's chest and the older's lips pressed against the top of his head. Misaki's skin crawled where the fingers traced.

"That makes me happy."

"What!?" Misaki ripped away from Akihiko, the dramatic mood shattered. Just when he was about to forgive the guy, he pulled something like that out? "How does this make you happy? You sicko!"

"Because you don't want me to leave you. It means you're jealous. And you can only be jealous if you love me."

"I never said that!" He glanced away. "Where are you getting your logic?"

Akihiko smiled and took his boyfriend's hand in his own. "I was wondering what would make it easier for you to accept my work. I don't want you to leave. I want you to be by my side forever. And if you were uncomfortable with your name in publication…well, I didn't want that to be the ending factor in our relationship."

"So…you changed-"

"Names? Yes."

Misaki grabbed the nearest item – a pillow – and threw it at him. "Then who the hell is Tatsuo? Just some random name you made up?" Akihiko nodded. The couch lost another pillow. "Why change your name though?"

"Akihiko is dating Misaki. Who will date Tatsuo?"

"U…Usagi."

"Exactly. And I won't continue with Akihiko until you're okay with that."

Misaki looked away and rubbed at his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? There could have been a million other reasons for the different names and he had thought it was because Akihiko was cheating on him?

A soft tug on his wrist made him turn his head back to his boyfriend. "Come on." Akihiko nodded towards the bedroom.

"I-I'm fine on the couch." Misaki did not like the bright flash in those violet eyes. He only looked that predatory when he wanted to put a limp in Misaki's walk for a week. "I deserve to stay here." He swallowed.

"I insist. I need to know how 'Usagi' would do when 'Tatsuo' comes back in the next book." Misaki scrambled back from the couch, but Akihiko pinned him against the wall.

"A-ah! Usagi!" He clawed at the wall for some kind of escape as Akihiko lifted his shirt, his fingers trailing everywhere in an erratic pattern. "Usagi!" Shirt off, he was thrown over Akihiko's shoulder.

"I really hope you don't sound so angry all night. You do still owe me a celebration. I'll be expecting that tomorrow." Akihiko carried him to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.


End file.
